


Mal Novio

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonito, Creo que Nami también, Cumpleaños de Zoro, Fluff, M/M, Robin es fujoshi, Robin y sus intervenciones geniales, lawzo, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Nico Robin se ha enterado de la relación que tanto Trafalgar como Roronoa procuran mantener en secreto. Con el cumpleaños del espadachín del "Sunny" cerca, y la pequeña sugerencia de la navegante, ¿cómo resistir la tentación de darle un pequeño empujón extra a su pareja favorita?Quizá el resultado sea mejor del que las dos mujeres anticipaban.





	Mal Novio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola~! La verdad había olvidado cuándo es el cumpleaños de Zoro, así que esto no estaba planeado .O. Pero una publicación del grupo de LawZo pa' la banda exigía algo así (?) Me lo imaginé casi tan claro mientras veía el hermoso dibujo de Luffy DwoterRo~ Muchas gracias por permitirme usar tu arte como inspiración.
> 
> Espero disfruten esta historia~
> 
> Feliz cumpleaños, Zoro-bebé. Y disculpa que se adelantado (si me espero lo olvidaré seguro LOL)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESPECIAL. CUMPLEAÑOS DE RORONOA ZORO 2018**

_**"MAL NOVIO"** _

 

 

 

 

 

Nico Robin sabe.

Claro que ella sabe.

La más observadora integrante de la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja es perfectamente consciente del tipo de relación que se ha establecido entre dos de los hombres más fuertes del barco —aunque siendo totalmente sincera, ¿quienes allí eran algo menor que eso? Más justo sería expresarlo como los dos espadachines más poderosos que ha conocido—. Evidentemente ella no ha necesitado que sean demasiado evidentes, o que el propio espadachín que se convertirá en el mejor del mundo se lo diga directamente para poder darse cuenta. Contrario a Nami, quien ha necesitado de encontrárselos en medio de una situación un tanto inapropiada, tiene noción ahora de lo que pasa entre el Capitán del " _Heart_ " y el segundo al mando del " _Sunny_ ".

Un hecho tan básico como que la luna no es de queso —aunque esto es algo sin confirmar, pero Robin está segura de que no hay manera en que sea de esta manera—, y que, de alguna manera, muy pocos comprenden. Siendo objetiva, debe reconocer que salvo ella, la navegante, y el mismo Sanji —que tuviese la culpa de aquella incómoda experiencia para la de cabello naranja—, nadie más tiene idea alguna. No que le sorprenda que Luffy lo desconozca. O que Chopper también sea demasiado inocente. O que Franky quiera negar lo evidente. ¿Qué decir de Brook? Quizá sea el único que tenga idea, por mucho que se negara a confirmar sus sospechas.

Trafalgar D. Law, el Doctor de la Muerte, el llamado Doctor Milagros —Sanji le ha puesto el título por razones que nadie quiere discutirle, o nombrar delante del propio médico—, está saliendo con alguien actualmente. Trafalgar D. Law, quien pareciera el menos interesado en una relación romántica que el propio Capitán del " _Sunny_ ", ese mismo hombre, tiene un maldito romance. Y el hecho quizá no sería ni la mitad de sorprendente sino fuera porque su objeto de adoración —porque Robin puede verlo en sus ojos cada que lo observa—, no es ni siquiera una dama de belleza descomunal. Su inesperada homosexualidad no sería tema de plática entre las damas del barco sino fuera porque quien le corresponde es, de lejos, el único hombre del cual nunca imaginaron acto similar. Aunque, para ser justos, ellas se convencieron de que Roronoa era totalmente heterosexual cuando Robin se atrevió a cuestionarle directamente en alguna ocasión. En alguna que otra celebración fuera del barco, en algún puerto pirata mientras los demás eran rodeados por prospectos varios, ella fue particularmente consciente de que hombres y mujeres rondaban al espadachín sin que este mostrara más interés que en su propia bebida. Fue fascinante.

" _—Espadachín-san... —recuerda haber dicho, llamando su atención_

_El menor solo le dedicó una mirada curiosa mientras la botella continuaba en su palma a la vez que su mano libre se estiraba hasta una nueva porción de carne. Con ese solo gesto ella comprendió que tenía toda la atención que podía darle._

_—¿Estás interesado en el sexo, Roronoa-san?_

_Nami y ella estuvieron discutiendo sobre el tema en alguna ocasión. En el hecho de que Zoro era el único —aparte de Chopper, pero eso era lógico siendo que tenía la mente de un niño— que, contrario al resto de los tripulantes, nunca se buscaba pareja de ningún tipo. Caramba, sin ir demasiado lejos, hasta su mismísimo Capitán se atrevía a soltar comentarios subidos de tono de vez en cuando, y su segundo al mano, en cambio..._

_—No puedo decir que me interese realmente—confesó tranquilamente Roronoa, sin perturbarse, y ella le miró con interés— ¿Estás ofreciéndome algo aquí que no veo, Robin? Porque rechazarte me ganaría una lucha con tu novio y el cocinero... No sé si quiero meterme en eso contigo sabiendo el precio._

_Por toda respuesta ella solamente suelta una risa discreta. A lo lejos, siente la atención del justo par que el espadachín ha nombrado. Lo ve alcanzar más comida y ella hace lo mismo, aunque en menor cantidad._

_—¿Me rechazarías entonces? —replica, fingiendo que es realmente herida, Zoro no cree ni media palabra— Qué decepcionante... Realmente pensé que era tu tipo..._

_—No tengo un tipo, Robin. No me interesan ese tipo de problemas_

_Ella le mira suspicaz._

_—¿Si no tuviera pareja ahora sería candidata para ti? ¿O prefieres a las rubias? Eso sería interesante, un dato que tendría sentido incluso..._

_Roronoa frunció el ceño notablemente, mientras miraba el mismo sitio que ella, al distinguir al cocinero le dedicó una ácida mirada a éste —que le miraba también con desagrado— antes de dedicarle una similar a la arqueóloga._

_—Prefiero a las morenas, definitivamente. Pero no serías mi primera opción..."_

_"Ciertamente morenos sería una mejor expresión_ " piensa Nico, al distinguir a lo lejos la silueta del Capitán del " _Heart_ " acompañando al espadachín del " _Sunny_ " mientras éste continúa entrenando. Es por estos detalles que ella lo ha notado. El cómo Trafalgar se sienta a unos pasos con libro en mano y finge que gastar ahí sus mañanas mientras el sol le quema más de lo necesario solo por acompañarlo fingiendo que no es un gesto demasiado romántico. Pero no fuera Luffy quien le sugiriera entrenar con él... Ahí se negaba de una, sin dudarlo. Hasta que su novio entraba en el juego.

Quizá si no se mostrara tan receloso cuando el peli-verde cede fácilmente ante los caprichos del futuro Rey Pirata, ella no habría notado lo que intentaban ocultar con tanta facilidad.

—¿Sigues mirándolos de nuevo, Robin?—inquiere alguien a sus espaldas— Realmente tienes un problema con eso, ¿no es así?

Ella prefiere mantener la calma como en cada ocasión que es pillada en el acto. Claro que entiende que es un poco demasiado invasivo estar espiando a su pareja favorita en el barco, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Eran gustos que uno no debe negarse.

—Navegante-san, ¿considera imprudente de mí hacer lo que me plazca? Espadachín-san no parece molestarse...

Nami sonríe ampliamente mientras se acomoda en el puesto a un lado suyo. No es raro que Robin disfrute de sus mañanas leyendo bajo alguna sombrilla dispuesta precisamente para ella —las ventajas de ser la favorita del carpintero que creo todo el barco—, mientras que es atendida por el cocinero. Nami diría que le tiene apenas un poco de envidia, sino fuera porque Sanji la trata incluso mejor que eso. 

—Siendo que ya sabes el tipo de relación que tiene, creo que no podría interesarle menos si lo ves o no —observa ella, a la vez que toma el segundo vaso que descansa en la mesita entre ambos asientos. 

Tanto como es sabido que Robin disfruta de sus mañanas allí, todos saben que Nami es quien siempre le acompaña. La morena asiente a lo dicho mientras su mirada regresa al par. Sonríe con discreción cuando ve que Trafalgar se ha puesto de pie, y está ahora parado junto al menor quien continúa haciendo lagartijas.

—Apuesto a que Luffy llegará a arruinar el momento—comenta Nami con seguridad, el vaso lleno de jugo de naranja a centímetros de sus labios

—No tiene sentido apostar cuando ambas creemos lo mismo, Navegante-san—replica la morena, mientras levanta un poco el libro para ocultar a medias su rostro.

Es la única forma de mitigar un poco el sonrojo que adorna su semblante mientras que observa al par discutir un poco antes de hacer lo que terminan haciendo siempre. Cuando el Capitán suspira resignado la batalla ha finalizado una vez más. Coloca el libro de turno bajo su brazo y se sube a la espalda del espadachín mientras seguramente está insultándolo todavía.

En alguna ocasión Robin ha terminando usado su fruta para acercarse lo suficiente para escucharlo. No necesita volver a hacerlo para adivinar lo que ha dicho

_"—Tienes suerte que sea un buen novio, Zoro-ya... Cualquier otro te negaría este tipo de espectáculos"._

El que su estimado amigo se sonrojara ante lo hecho por ambos valdría totalmente la pena tanto como para el avergonzado doctor como para su limitado público.

—¡HEY! ¡TORAO! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!

Hasta que el celoso Capitán del barco llegara a escena. Nami se ríe bastante cuando los ve discutir con el más bajo, con Zoro todavía entrenando, y Law extendiéndose con evidente confianza por todo el cuerpo del de cabello verde, olvidándose del libro y pasando sus manos por su torso desnudo, alegando que no quiere caer de allí. Esos ataques de celos por parte del médico es la razón por la cual Robin continúa mirándolos cada día.

—El cumpleaños de Zoro es pronto, ¿no?—pregunta tras un momento la menor, y Robin regresa su mirada con interés

Siempre que Trafalgar comienza a agarrarse cual pulpo al cuerpo de su novio ella necesita respirar un segundo sin verlos. ¿Cómo pueden ser los demás tan ciegos ante la notable vergüenza del segundo al mando?

—Sí. Dos días más, si no estoy equivocada...

La peli-naranja sonríe ampliamente.

—¿Crees que lo sepa? Trafalgar... ¿Sabrá que es una fecha especial?

Ella sonríe también cuando adivina sus planes.

—Quizá podríamos averiguar...

Y como cada mañana, lejos de ellas, Trafalgar cede a entrenar junto al menor del trío cuando su novio cede igual. 

.

.

.

.

 

Es 11 de noviembre. 

El cumpleaños de Roronoa Zoro finalmente ha llegado.

Gracias a las indicaciones de la Navegante y la buena aceptación del grupo de nakamas el barco ha llegado a una pequeña isla pirata donde el comercio es su principal atracción.  Se dividen el trabajo del día en pequeños grupos, donde, sin dudarlo, las damas han arrastrado al moreno hombre quien es ajeno a lo que se planeaba para el día de hoy.

—Al menos tendré oportunidad de pasar por la librería antes de regresar... —es lo que responde Roronoa le pregunta si está bien con ir con dos demonios fuera del barco.

Robin ni siquiera pareció ser afectada por el comentario, y ha sido porque su mano alcanza el brazo de la menor que ha evitado que se derrame sangre tan temprano.

—Lo devolveremos sano y salvo—promete, alejando a la enfadada peli-naranja de la pareja, que se despide apenas unos segundos después.

—Ten cuidado con ellas—aconseja el menor, tan pronto como la atención está lejos de ambos

—¿Te preocupa que sea secuestrado por dos mujeres con motivos románticos, Zoro-ya?

El espadachín suelta un bufido mientras le da la espalda, listo para alcanzar a su propio grupo.

—Claro que me preocupa, ¿qué clase de novio sería sino?

.

.

.

.

 

 

Si la arqueóloga es totalmente honesta, quizá el plan ha sido demasiado sencillo como para que Trafalgar no se diera cuenta. Temía incluso su reacción fuera de la curiosa vista de su pareja —sospechaba que el que no se quejara de que les espiaran constantemente era debido a que era Zoro quien siempre estaba cerca—, por lo tanto su silencio le resulta toda una sorpresa.

—¿En qué piensas, Robin?—cuestiona Nami, una vez que están bastante lejos del barco, y la nombrada se obliga a seguir el teatro que se han montado

—¿Mhm? Pues... —finge dudar un momento—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Zoro ¿no es así?

**" _¿Mh? ¿Es el cumpleaños de Zoro-ya?"_  
**

—Ah~ Tienes razón... —responde Nami tras un breve instante— Podemos comprarle un regalo, aprovechar que estamos aquí. ¿Qué crees que le gustaría recibir esta vez?

Ambas fingen muy bien que el tenso cuerpo delante no les preocupa absoluto. _**"¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?! No... No... Yo debería haberlo sabido."**_  piensa irritado el moreno.

—Apuesto a que si es alguna bebida el estaría encantado... Todo lo que siempre hace es beber—comenta Robin, pensativa

—En eso tienes razón. Deberíamos comprarle un delicioso sake. Aunque... Lo cierto es que siempre terminamos regalando exactamente lo mismo.

Pese a que pretenden mostrar desinterés, no pueden seguir mucho más tiempo cuando el hombre les deja allí tras un sencillo _"Tengo que irme..."_. Lo ven apartarse en completo silencio antes de dedicarse una mirada confundida la una a la otra. Robin es la primera en apartar la mirada a la vez que la menor suspira audiblemente de manera resignada.

—Quizá no lo sabía, después de todo... —observa, casi arrepentida

—Esperemos que Espadachín-san no se moleste mucho...

La menor asiente a sus palabras antes de sonreírle de manera traviesa.

—Siempre que le llevemos lo de siempre, no creo que se enoje... —dice, y Robin le mira con la diversión brillando en sus ojos

Si el alcohol es la recompensa difícilmente Zoro podrá molestarse con ellas. Eso es un hecho.

.

.

.

.

 

Cuando Trafalgar regresa bien entrada la noche al barco, no le sorprende que la mayoría de los tripulantes estén ya demasiado pasado de copas. Al distinguir la silueta de su pareja a lo lejos se siente más culpable por la enorme demora y aunque duda un instante en acercarse finalmente camina hasta la zona donde puede verlo, bastante apartado de los pocos que continúan festejando aun cuando es notable de ausencia de quien es motivo de la fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Roronoa-ya—le llama suave una vez está a pocos pasos.

El nombrado no levanta la mirada cuando se acerca, simplemente da otro trago a su propia botella —misma que sus amigas han traído como ofrenda de paz horas atrás, antes de decirle que al moreno no podían encontrarlo por ningún lado— y deja escapar un bajo:

—Me tuviste preocupado, idiota... 

Trafalgar intenta no sonreír ante el tono que mezcla perfecto el enfado con la preocupación. Usualmente es él quien dice esa misma oración. Se sienta a un lado suyo, observando como la luna va abriéndose paso por el cielo. Se quedan en silencio. Cuando su mano busca la del otro al menos sabe que no está tan enojado como para rechazarlo.

—Zoro-ya discúlpame por ser un pésimo novio... —comenta, pasado un rato— Escuché mencionar a Robin-ya y Nami-ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños... Y decidí ir a buscar algo para ti pero... No supe que regalo podría gustarte.

—Al menos pudiste avisar de ello—medio acusa enfurruñado el peli-verde, apartándose mientras suelta su mano.

Trafalgar le imita cuando se pone de pie, y toma su mano antes de que pueda alejarse demasiado. Si les ven o no en ese momento no le interesa en lo absoluto.

—Lo lamento...

—No hacía falta que me regalaras nada, Torao—replica Zoro, todavía irritado.

No que el día fuese un desperdicio en lo absoluto. Sus cumpleaños son buenos ahora que ha encontrado a sus amigos, su familia incluso, pero ¿era demasiado pedir que su novio estuviese allí para acompañarlo?

—Sé que no lo necesitas pero... Realmente quería darte algo. Algo bueno para ti, que valiera la pena y fuera una buena prueba de mi afecto.

—Trafalgar, no seas ridículo, no es como que tengamos tanto tiempo como para que necesites molestarte por eso—responde el menor, rodando los ojos, cuando nota que la mano del otro le suelta para buscar dentro de sus ropas la curiosidad va ganando espacio en su pecho— ¿Law?

Contiene el aliento de manera apenas audible cuando una caja transparente aparece delante de sus ojos. El rojo brillante dentro de ésta hace que sus latidos se detengan por un momento, mientras delante de él el corazón de su novio continúa latiendo desbocado por ambos.

—Si no es demasiado ahora mismo, espero aceptes mi corazón...—dice seriamente el mayor— Sabes que te quiero, por mucho que tengamos solo unos meses juntos. 

Roronoa no puede responder nada. Trafalgar está tan enfrascado en la propia vergüenza que siente que no puede notar su falta de acción.

—¿Lo aceptarías, Roronoa-ya? La máxima prueba de mi afecto.

Cuando el médico vuelve a mirarlo se sorprende de notarlo tan callado.

_"¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Acaso es demasiado? Creo que quizá si ha sido un gesto demasiado desesperado... Bueno, no es como que esté mintiendo aquí... Pero llamar a esto amor sería mucho, conociéndolo"_

La duda que se instala en el rostro del moreno se disipa a la vez que nota la rubicundez en el rostro ajeno. Cuando su sorpresa es evidente, Zoro ya ha cubierto su rostro con ambas manos, más apenado de lo que nunca le ha visto y tan rojo que en cualquier otro caso asumiría que la fiebre le está matando.

—Eres un idiota, lo sabes, ¿no?—inquiere, sin verlo, y su voz suena tan ahogada que Law apenas puede comprenderlo

Se siente un poco avergonzado de sí mismo cuando la temblorosa mano alcanza el presente en sus manos. Cuando Zoro levanta la mirada para verlo Trafalgar se avergüenza también. La mano libre del espadachín toma una de las suyas y la guía a su pecho.

—Deberías tomarlo ahora, siendo que no es bueno que vayas por la vida sin uno en el pecho, ¿no es así, Doctor?

Fácilmente podría decirle que dado a su habilidad podría vivir décadas enteras sin un órgano como ése en el cuerpo, pero su seguridad le supera. Asiente con la garganta seca y el beso en sus labios se siente más dulce que nunca en su vida. Sonríe cuando el menor le sonríe solo con la mirada.

—No eres mal novio, Law... Y si hubieras dicho solo _"Me gustas"_ también habría estado bastante contento—le comenta, divertido

—Decir _"Te amo"_ era demasiado vergonzoso—admite Trafalgar

Tras un rato, mientras sus manos se han encontrado de nuevo y sus dedos se han entrelazado, vuelven junto al grupo que continuaba esperándolos sin siquiera nombrarlo

Zoro procura no avergonzarse más por lo que queda de esa noche. E ignora la mirada curiosa de los demás, pese a que es evidente que todos han estado pendientes de la escena que se han montando minutos antes.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Cuando Trafalgar le deja solo un rato más tarde él continúa con su corazón latiendo en la palma de sus manos. Su novio ha sugerido colocarlo él mismo, pero Roronoa ha pedido poder sentirlo un poco más antes de ponerlo en el sitio donde pertenece.

Se siente tan avergonzado que termina agachado en el suelo en la seguridad de su habitación.

_"Puedo sentirlo latir..._ " piensa, totalmente sonrojado " _Es tan cálido..._ "

Minuto a minuto los latidos del corazón que antes se sentía tan ajeno parecieran ir a su ritmo particular. Como si siempre hubiese estado esperando por caer justo en sus manos.

_"Esto es demasiado vergonzoso... Entregando algo como esto fácilmente"_

Las palabras del médico suenan en su mente entonces. Totalmente ignoradas en ese momento, pero ahora golpeando con fuerza.

_**"Decir te amo era demasiado vergonzoso"** _

—Imbécil—musita, más rojo que antes

_"No es tan difícil, si haces algo como ésto antes..."_

Los latidos calman su alborotada mente entonces.

Y no es la última vez que el corazón del Doctor de la Muerte tendrá esta curiosa facultad.

_"Te amo, Trafalgar Law"._

No hay manera en que el espadachín sepa que, varios metros lejos de él, su pareja realiza una acción similar. 

Trafalgar coloca el corazón del otro en su pecho y se permite disfrutar del desbocado latido que no se detiene por mucho que intente pensar en una solución al nerviosismo evidente de su novio.

_"Decir "Te amo" no era suficiente hoy, Zoro. Nunca lo será"_

Sí, Trafalgar no era tan mal novio después de todo.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 


End file.
